Take Me to Church
by AnonElsa
Summary: AU Oneshot set in the 1950s, Elsa is a good wholesome church girl who falls in love with Anna. {Sorry for bad summaries Rated M for smut.


_"We were born sick, you heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes, she tells me to worship in the bedroom. The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. Amen."~Hozier 'Take Me to Church'_

It was a cold Sunday if Elsa remembered well, she knew it was a Sunday because she remembers faintly crying in the pew as her parents prayed for her to be well again. The blonde was a good church girl for the most part, she would do community service, she used to sing in the choir, she memorized her verses, she never cursed, she even taught bible school for the children. Anna was her kryptonite however, her parents had caught her kissing the redheaded girl that lived three doors down from them. Elsa at one point even began praying for herself, she drank the koolaide that her parents poured down her throat, but it felt so close to heaven when she was with Anna in every way.

But when her parents dropped her off at the house and went out to have a date, no more than twenty minutes later the redhead came over with a perky knock on the door. The blonde girl tried to tell herself no, that she was going to get better but she caved in and let Anna in. The first thing they did was draw the blinds and lock the doors, then Anna kissed Elsa roughly and passionately, the blonde was still in her church dress so it all felt odd but amazing at the same time. The blonde was very willing to let Anna do what she wanted to do, and she knew what Anna wanted very well.

"Hold on Anna." Elsa said as she pulled back, almost gasping for air. "If we're going to do this I want to do this the right way." She said with a small seductive smile. "How about you go in my room in about 15 minutes?" she said before she kissed Anna's neck earning a moan and a scratch on her back.

"I will if you'll join me later." Anna said as she bit her lip. Elsa drove her crazy in the right ways. "Why 15 minutes if I may ask my love?" She asked as she looked up slightly at Elsa and licked her lips.

"I need to get ready silly." Elsa laughed softly and winked, she kissed Anna before she slid out of her embrace and walked to her room and picked out a lacy set of matching underwear and bra that was a pure white colour. The blonde took it to the bathroom and locked the door and put them on before taking her hair down out of the high ponytail and it fell down around her face in a mass of blonde silken waves. Elsa was a bit nervous but knew she wanted this with all of her fiber, if God made her like her parents said He did, He made her how she was supposed to be, He made her perfectly, including her homosexuality. The blonde cleaned her face off and put on a little bit of makeup and made sure her legs were shaven before she came out to her bedroom were her redheaded lover sat on the bed playing with Elsa's socks before she dropped them at the sight of Elsa in her current state of perfection.

"Wow." Anna said heavily, sitting there in a pleasant shock. "You look- You.. Wow." She said as she motioned for Elsa to come over where she was and the blonde did. Elsa crawled over and on top of Anna so she was hovering over Anna's lap, with her knees on the bed, she leaned down to kiss Anna, from their things picked up rather quickly. Anna's hands grazed over Elsa's plump bottom and squeezed it in a moment of passion as their lips were connected, the redhead coaxed Elsa's mouth open so she could slide in her tongue, it was a sweet intoxication for both girls, Anna slowly slid her hand to the inside of Elsa's thigh and massaged it roughly earning a rather loud moan from the excited blonde.

Elsa was soon lied down on the bed as Anna hovered over her, few words were exchanged with the exceptions of a few "I love you"s, Anna unbuttoned her own blouse quickly as Elsa nipped at her neck roughly and scratched at her back eagerly. The blonde assisted in taking off Anna's shorts and putting her hand over Anna's centre and rubbing it in her hand earning a gasp from Anna as she gently slapped her hands away and whispered in her ear "Let me please you dear." Anna said hoarsely and slid down and took off the delicate panties off with her teeth and kissed her way up the porcelain pure body and slowly slid a finger inside of the blonde who bit down on the sheets next to her to stop herself from moaning, the red head slid her other hand and unhooked the bra and slid it off and kissed Elsa's breast lovingly before gently sucking on her nipple. After Elsa nodded her head to tell Anna that she could continue Anna slowly thrusted her finger in and out of the blonde, she moaned at the wetness that surrounded her finger, she began to circle her finger around to prepare Elsa for a second finger.

As soon as Anna slid her second finger in Elsa let a loud moan escape, luckily no one was in the house. The red head moaned heavily as Elsa arched her back into her in excitement, the red head moaned and kissed her way up to Elsa's neck and bit on it lovingly as she picked up her pace in her thrusting, the redhead then began to scissor her fingers in and out which caused Elsa to a bit too roughly bite against Anna's ear to hold back a scream, this feeling was new to her, this overwhelming amount of pleasure, she felt an odd feeling crash through her body, it felt like ecstasy and a feeling she couldn't quiet place yet, but it was building up in a rather pleasurable way. Anna moaned as she pulled her fingers out of Elsa and licked at the wetness that came out with her fingers, she moaned heavily but lowly, she slid down and grabbed Elsa's hips after she set her knees on her shoulder. Anna slid her tongue inside of the blonde and thrusted her tongue in and out and slid her tongue in as far as she could manage to reach, meanwhile Elsa clutched at the sheets and grit her teeth to make sure she didn't make any sounds. Eventually Elsa came and Anna licked her lover, both girls were too tired for a round two.

Anna went home about half an hour later after talking to Elsa about running away, she packed her things and in the morning she went to pick up Elsa up but when she looked out of her window she saw police lights and cars in front of her lover's house so she ran over as quick as she could to see what happened, she managed to sneak past the officers and into Elsa's house and looked into Elsa's room and shrieked in horror, there lied Elsa, eyes wide open, a shocked expression painted on her face and a bullet hole between her eyes, a busted window and an empty all where her tv used to be. Anna cried heavily at the sight of her dead lover. _No no no, wake up from this dream, come on, do it. Wake up._ She thought, she was a nervous wreck, but then she saw the gun that lied on the floor and recognized it very well, she had been threatened with it once before when her and Elsa were caught kissing by Elsa's father Eric.

* * *

><p>At Elsa's funeral, Anna was the only one sobbing hysterically, there were people who cried obviously, but Anna was the only one who felt the loss strike deep in her bones, she sang for her at the reception, and she begged God up there that he would take her own life in exchange for Elsa's but she knew very well thats not how things worked, when everyone left it was just her and Eric Arendelle standing in front of Elsa's grave.<p>

"How dare you do this to your own daughter." Anna said lowly, the police report said it was a robbery gone bad but Anna knew it was Eric who had done it. "God made her perfectly and you shouldn't have ruined the one good thing He's done." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't like you insisting I did it, thank you. Maybe a kid knew you two were together and didn't like it." He said lowly and dryly, he didn't shed a single tear for his dead daughter today.

"I know you did it. You're the only one in town with a gun like that." She said not looking at him but at Elsa's grave, early that week Anna had made her mom buy her a plot next to Elsa, she didn't tell her mother why she just made her. "And you were the only one who fucking knew about us." She said angrily but tried to calm down in front of Elsa, she knew the blonde didn't like to see her angry so she whispered "Sorry Elsa." she said and wiped her own tears away.

"If I were you I'd watch my language young lady." He said bitterly and looked at her.

Anna slowly turned to look at him and said very coldly. "And if I were you, I'd watch my back old man." she said and turned away without saying anything else to the man who murdered the woman she loved.

Two weeks later Eric Arendelle was murdered, the never found the murderer, a week after that Ashley Arendelle, being both a widower and a parent of a dead child she committed suicide. After all was said and done Anna left a note to her parents saying goodbye and said that she would finally be with Elsa again, she killed herself a year after Elsa was murdered, so it left another family grieving over a dead child.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AN; I'd like to thank anyone who has been reading my stories, it means a lot to me really. And as a suggestion listen to the song quoted at the top while reading pleas, thank you._**


End file.
